1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solo-stretch exercise system and more particularly pertains to therapeutically stretching the feet, ankles, legs, hips and back of a user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of exercising devices of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, exercising devices of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of stretching and exercising through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,930,767 to Hamm discloses a therapeutic device. U.S. Pat. No. 5,004,228 to Powers discloses a leg stretching apparatus. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,656,002 to Dittmeier discloses a stretching rope with footbed.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a solo-stretch exercise system that allows therapeutic stretching the feet, ankles, legs, hips and back of a user.
In this respect, the solo-stretch exercise system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of therapeutic stretching the feet, ankles, legs, hips and back of a user.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved solo-stretch exercise system which can be used for therapeutic stretching the feet, ankles, legs, hips and back of a user. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of exercising devices of known designs and configurations now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved solo-stretch exercise system. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved solo-stretch exercise system and method which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a short strap. The short strap has an interior surface and an exterior surface with a width of about 2 inches and a length of about 20.5 inches. The short strap has a first end with a stitched loop. The short strap also has a second end with a stitched fold. The short strap also has an intermediate extent between the ends. The short strap also has a first pile-type fastener on the interior surface between the first end and the intermediate extent. In addition, the short strap has a second pile-type fastener on the interior surface between the second end and the intermediate extent. The first and second pile-type fasteners are adapted to be releasably coupled together whereby the short strap may form a loop of a size determined by the user to receive a shoe on a user""s foot. Next provided is a large buckle. The large buckle has parallel end plates. The end plates have parallel first and second end cross pieces. The end plates also have a central cross piece between the end cross pieces. The central cross piece is parallel with and intermediate of the end cross pieces. The first end cross piece receives the loop of the first end. The second end cross piece is cooperable with the central cross piece for receiving the second end between the second end cross piece and the central cross piece. A wide loop-shaped tab is next provided. The loop-shaped tab is stitched to the second end cross piece. Also provided is a narrow loop-shaped tab. The narrow loop-shaped tab is stitched to the second end. The tabs are adapted to facilitate the positioning of the short strap around a shoe of a user""s foot and to facilitate the removal of the strap. Next provided is a long strap. The long strap has a width of about 1 inch. The long strap has a variable length of about between about 44 inches when contracted and about 82 inches when expanded. The long strap has a first end and a second end constituting handles. The long strap also has an intermediate extent stitched to the exterior surface of the short strap. The first end and second end of the long strap are formed with loops. Finally, two small buckles are provided. Each small buckle has parallel end plates. Each end plate has parallel first and second end cross pieces. A central cross piece is provided between the end plates. The central cross piece is parallel with and intermediate of the end cross pieces. The central cross piece of each small buckle receives a loop at the end of the long strap. A portion of the long strap winds through the spaces between the end cross pieces and the central cross piece for contracting and expanding purposes.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims attached.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of descriptions and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved solo-stretch exercise system which has all of the advantages of the prior art exercising devices of known designs and configurations and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved solo-stretch exercise system which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved solo-stretch exercise system which is of durable and reliable constructions.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved solo-stretch exercise system which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such solo-stretch exercise system economically available to the buying public.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a solo-stretch exercise system for therapeutic stretching the feet, ankles, legs, hips and back of a user.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved exercising device. The device includes a short strap. The short strap has an interior surface and an exterior surface with a first end and a second end and an intermediate extent. A first pile-type fastener is provided on the interior surface and a second pile-type fastener is provided on the interior surface. A large buckle has a parallel end plate with parallel first and second end cross pieces and a central cross piece. The first end cross piece receives the first end. A long strap has a first end constituting a handle. An intermediate extent of the long strap is coupled to the exterior surface of the short strap.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.